


Birds of a Feather

by Luxolin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, dedue is a sweetie, marianne is a sweetie, put them together and i die, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxolin/pseuds/Luxolin
Summary: When birds build a nest in Dedue's room, there's only one person he can ask for help. Marianne doesn't make a habit of talking to or hanging around her classmates, but who can say no to a sleep-deprived Dedue?OrWe were robbed of Marianne and Dedue supports.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and I literally could not stop thinking about it until I wrote it. Marianne and Dedue should have had supports. This is the hill I will die on. Also, animals would love Dedue, that's just nonsense. That man has capybara energies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it because I had a great time writing it!

“Marianne.” The sound of her own name startled her. She had been finishing up an assignment in the classroom before she planned to head to the stables. All in all, it had been shaping up to be the perfect spring afternoon, but when did Marianne ever just get an afternoon to herself? 

“Y-yes, Dedue?” Dedue stood silhouetted in the door of the Blue Lions classroom, almost filling the entire space. He certainly made for an imposing figure, though the sheepish look on his face detracted somewhat from his frightening demeanor. Since joining the Blue Lions class, Marianne had barely interacted with Dedue. It wasn’t that she had particularly avoided him. He just hadn’t approached her like their other classmates. When Prince Dimitri had introduced himself, Dedue stood behind him. He said about four words, something along the lines of “pleased to meet you,” and nothing else. When they had been assigned kitchen duty together, neither of them had spoken a word but still pulled together a delightful meal. Most of the credit for that went to Dedue, of course, but Marianne was happy to help chop vegetables without worrying about the meat being engulfed in a fiery inferno as she did with some other people. 

“I have heard you are skilled with animals. Birds, in particular. I have been having a small problem with birds and thought you might be able to assist me.” 

“I-I don’t think I would be much help. I’m not much good at anything.” 

“Raphael was insistent that you were capable of speaking with birds. In truth, I do not believe him, but I am,” he paused and frowned, “desperate.” The grim expression accentuated dark circles under his eyes that Marianne hadn’t noticed before. As she thought about it, Dedue had been yawning and dozing in class, which was quite unusual for him. Marianne silently prayed to the Goddess for strength. 

“What is it you need help with?” 

~~  


Dedue was very neat and tidy. That was all Marianne could think as she stood in Dedue’s room, looking up at the nest in the rafters. One of the birds was in the nest, though it was difficult to see at this angle. Flashes of jewel blue feathers were visible as it constructed bits of its nest, but Marianne couldn’t identify it on its color alone. Besides, her mind kept wandering to how Dedue managed to keep his room so clean. There wasn’t a single piece of dirty laundry on the ground nor half-read library books nor cups stolen from the dining hall. Maybe in exchange for solving his bird problem, he could give her some organizational tips. 

“I do not wish to harm them, but I would like to have a full night’s rest. When I tried to move them on my own, they pecked my finger quite ferociously.” The betrayal in his voice was palpable. The absurdity of the image almost brought a smile to her face. Big, strong Dedue wounded by a tiny bird. The poor thing didn’t even realize it had done what bandits and monsters had so often failed to do. 

“I hope it didn’t peck you too hard, but they can be very territorial around this time of year. I could try to move the nest as long as there aren’t eggs in it already.” As she said this, Marianne held her hand out to offer the bird a perch. “Come here, Mr. Birdy. You don’t want to live here. Don’t you want to be with your birdy friends?” 

The bird stopped fussing with the nest and chirped once. Marianne could see why Dedue was having a hard time sleeping. Just this one alone was quite loud in the small dormitory. It cocked its head and hopped out of the nest onto the rafter. Now entirely out of the nest, its colors were on full display. Its head and back were a vibrant blue while the underbelly was rusty orange. The distinct color combination was familiar to Marianne. Several pairs had nested in the stables and the covered walkways. Finally, the bird fluttered down and alighted on her finger. She scratched under its beak with her knuckle, and it chittered happily. 

Dedue looked mystified. “How did you do that?” 

“I just asked nicely, I suppose. Do you want to pet him?” She gently moved her hand with the bird towards him. 

For a moment, he just stared at her, then looked down at the bird and back at her. Then he finally said, “I have never pet a bird before. They fly away before I even get close.” He timidly stretched out an arm and stroked the bird’s back with one finger. It ruffled its feathers and chirped again but didn’t fly away. “It is...soft,” Dedue whispered. 

“Why don’t you hold him, and I’ll get the nest down. Here, hold your hand like this.” She reached out with her free hand to take Dedue’s and shaped it into a perch. Then she nudged the bird towards his finger. It flapped its wings a little but stayed on her finger. "Go ahead, Mr. Birdy. He won't hurt you." It cocked its head again and stepped onto Dedue's finger. 

“You disagree, but I am thoroughly convinced that birds understand you.” He was still transfixed by the small creature now settled onto his finger. 

Marianne felt herself beginning to blush. “No, I just--Let me move the nest.” She climbed up on the desk chair and extended herself to stand on her tiptoes. It was a close call, but she could just reach the nest tucked into the corner. Gingerly sliding her fingertips underneath, she lifted it into her palms. Thankfully, there were no eggs or babies inside. She carefully climbed back down from the chair and shifted the nest into one hand, grabbing the back of the chair with the other. “We’re going to get you a better spot for your home, Mr. Birdy.” 

Followed by Dedue, Marianne headed outside. The covered walkway outside the dorms offered a much better area for the birds to live. Marianne knew there were small niches at the top of the pillars because that’s where she had seen other nests. It was still protected from the elements, but Dedue could get some much-needed sleep. She again climbed up on the chair and placed the nest as firmly as she could without breaking any of the fragile construction. 

“Could you hand him up to me, Dedue?” 

“Oh, yes.” His expression was crestfallen as he handed off the bird. 

Marianne smiled. “He’ll be right outside for the entire spring whenever you want to visit. You might even get to see some babies if you’re lucky.” She placed the bird inside the nest. “Well, here you are. Your new home. I’m sorry I had to move you, but you and Dedue will both be happier with you here.” The bird chirped once and then set about rearranging twigs. Hopefully, that was a sign he liked his new spot. Marianne climbed down again and went to grab the back of the chair. 

“I will bring in the chair. You have done me a great favor, Marianne. I am in your debt.” As he said this, Dedue bowed graciously. 

Heat rose in her cheeks, and Marianne knew she was blushing now. “It wasn’t--You don’t--That’s not necessary. I didn’t do much. Anyway, I should go.” And without waiting for a response, she bolted off down the path. 

~~  


It had been five years since Marianne had last seen Dedue. Now here he was, battle-worn, scarred, older, but alive. To say it had been strange the past few months at the monastery would be an understatement. Everyone was here, like old times, but there always seemed to be a hole in her heart. It wasn’t until he wasn’t there that Marianne came to truly appreciate Dedue’s silent vigilance over their rowdier classmates. His presence was calming, comforting, and when they could all use it the most, he hadn’t been there. She didn’t want to pull him away from His Highness, not after everything Dedue had gone through to get back, but she couldn’t help it. She had to show him. 

“Dedue?” 

“Marianne, I am glad to see you looking well.” 

“If you aren’t busy, there’s something I need to show you. I think you’ll like it.” She held out her hand to him. For a moment, he looked hesitant. His eyes flickered to Dimitri then back to her. 

He took her hand. “I could spare a moment.” 

They meandered their way out of the church and towards the first-floor dormitories. It was a busy day at the monastery. Soldiers arrived and left on patrol. Professor Byleth discussed medical supplies with Professor Manuela. Annette tripped on a loose cobblestone while reading and walking. But Marianne simply strolled along, savoring every moment of sunlight left in the day. 

“I knew you would come back. His Highness said you were dead, but I couldn’t believe it. The Goddess wouldn’t let someone as kind as you die like that. And when I saw this, well, that just reassured me.” 

“My old room?” 

Marianne smiled. “Not quite.” She held out her hand, and a small bird landed on her finger. Its blue feathers were somewhat faded and scruffy, and it didn’t move as quickly as it used to. 

“Is that...Mr. Birdy?” Dedue asked tentatively. 

Marianne laughed. “I would have come up with a better name for him if I knew you would remember it.” 

His brow furrowed as he examined the bird. “He is missing a leg.” 

“Yes, but he still came back. He’s been coming back to this spot every year. That’s what birds like him do. They find their place and always come back to it, no matter what. So I knew you would be back too. Not for the monastery, but for everyone inside it.” 

He looked surprised, then pensive. They were both quiet for a while, listening to the chirping of Mr. Birdy and this year’s brood as the sun set beyond the horizon. When Dedue finally broke the silence, he simply said, “Thank you, Marianne.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. After all, they were coming here for you.” As if on cue, the bird fluttered off her finger and landed square on Dedue’s head. There was a moment where both Marianne and Dedue were shocked into silence before they burst out laughing. It was the first time she had seen him like that. It was also the first time in a long, long time that she had allowed herself to laugh too. The sudden laughter startled the bird who quickly retreated to the rafters, but the image of Mr. Birdy roosting on a startled Dedue was something Marianne would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
